Hilbert and Hilda: Family of the heroes of Unova
by Nicasio997
Summary: Hilbert and Hilda are married and they have a mission to fulfill along with their chlidren... a detective story awaits.
1. Prologue

"Chessshipping: The Family of the heroes of Unova"

 **I don't own pokemon.**

 **Prologue**

 _The story starts off at Lacunosa Town on one very chilly autumn afternoon. Our champion just left his apartment in the Pokemon League and headed for his hometown to do something_ _ **very**_ _important that it will change his and her life_ _ **forever**_ _._

Hilbert, the current champion of the Unova Region, who is currently 21 years old, was on his way to his parents' house in Nuvema Town. He just got out of a jewelry store in Lacunosa Town. Hilbert was holding a velvet box and practicing the lines "Hilda, I have known you since childhood. You were like a sister to me, but also the dearest friend, now that we are all grown –up… and we dated ever since we were 15… I have a confession to make…"

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Hilda, his childhood friend and sweetheart, currently 20 years old, was practicing at that time for the Pokemon Musical with her Minccino. She knew that her boyfriend, Hilbert, is coming today for a visit. It must have been 3 years since his last visit, he was very busy with the Pokemon League, visiting the different places in Unova for the safety of the region and helping the International Police Force in finding the 7 Sages of ,the notorious, _Team Plasma._

" _Sigh..._ I really miss my Hilbert, Minccino. It's a good thing that his coming home today." Hilda said with a wiry smile while looking at her Minccino.

Minccino was looking worried for her trainer.

 _ **15 minutes later**_

A Braviary landed in front of Hilbert's house.

"Thanks buddy, it was a fast ride." Hilbert said to his Braviary. Braviary snuggled onto his trainer. Hilbert laughed from his partner's response.

Suddenly, someone gave Hilbert a hug from behind.

"Welcome home, Hilbert!"

It startled Hilbert, but as he looked to who was hugging him, from startled his heart became light again because of what he saw. The long wavy hair, the scent of the person you love so much, the warmth of her hug that was last felt 3 years ago, he remembered it all at once like it was just yesterday.

"I'm back, Hilda" said Hilbert. _"I really, really missed her"_ he said in his mind as he returned the hug. He turned around and cupped his hands on Hilda's soft, warm cheeks and said "How are you? It's been 3 years. You look more beautiful since I last saw" then he leaned closer and closer until their lips meet each other. It was passionate, heartfelt kiss which lasted for a minute; they broke the kiss for them to catch their breath.

"I'm fine, Honey. I miss so, so much!" Hilda muffed while her face is buried in his chest.

After they had their quality time together, Hilbert's mom followed. "Welcome home, Hilbert" said his mom. He ran towards her mother gave her a big hug.

"Glad to be back!" he said.

 _ **Later that night…**_

Hilbert is looking at the starry night sky with his girlfriend by his side, leaning on his shoulder. Hilda is looking at the sky. Suddenly, a shooting star came down falling from the sky. "Please let time stop. I don't want this to end…" as she wished upon the star. She then closes her eyes as she was imagining the future with Hilbert by her side.

Hilbert also saw the shooting star, "Please, give me the courage to propose to the girl that I love so much, also, I wish my mom would cook roasted chicken tonight." as he wished.

 _ **20 minutes later…**_

They were going back to Hilbert's house because of the _Welcome party_. "Hey, uhm, Hilda, can we… could we… you know go to… uhm, see the view?" he said to Hilda nervously. "Sure, I would love to!" she replied.

As they were walking, Hilda is curious on why is Hilbert so nervous. They arrived at their destination, the view was very beautifully to the point that Hilda let go of Hilbert's hand and ran to the ledge, while Hilbert is getting something from his pocket. Hilda is in awe from what she is seeing, "Hilbert, Hilbert, come here quick the view is beautifully!"

Hilbert responds to Hilda's call and he is walking towards her with a velvet box in his hand. "Coming!" he shouted. Hilda is still looking at the at sight she is seeing; a full moon, the moonlight shining upon the trees, the groups of Cinccino playing with each other in the vacant spot in the forest, a flock of Swanna performing a mating ritual in the sky, it was a _very beautiful_ scene.

While Hilda is still looking at the view, Hilbert kneeled down. He called Hilda, who is just in front of him, "Hilda, please turn around." He said with dignity. Hilda turned around and was speechless from what she is seeing right now, a beautiful engagement ring inside a blue velvet box.

"Hilda, I think it's the right time to let you know how much I love you, will you marry me?" Hilbert asked with dignity in his eyes, a sight that Hilda would never _ever_ forget.

Hilda is so happy that she is crying tears of joy right now, from what she is hearing from him, "YES! YES! I will marry you my Hilbert!"

Hilbert takes Hilda's left hand and puts the ring in her ring finger, standing up, and then… _you know what happens_ \- They kiss.

"Now, let's go home and share the _best_ news." He said.

"Yes… let's go!" as Hilda is looking at the beautiful ring lovingly that is currently on her finger.

 _After that, the couple got home, told the news to their parents and friend. Bianca hugged the couple as Cheren patted Hilbert's back. The parents congratulated the couple and asked "When will be the wedding?" the couple looked at each other and then faced them "a month from now." The two said in unison. They were very happy._

 _ **To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** : **Knowing the Grey Family**

 **I don't own pokemon**

 **A/N: I have decided to make their surnames or family name Grey (because it's the mixture of White and Black).**

 _It has been 8 years since Hilda and Hilbert had gotten married. They currently have two children their son, Neon, and daughter, Lillie, who are currently 7 and 5 years old respectively. Now, we join the family as they have their vacation. But, something is going happen…_

Our day starts with the family staying at the Villa they have in Undella Bay. It is an ordinary hot summer day, it is currently 6 o'clock in the morning, and Hilda is busy preparing breakfast for her family while Hilbert is busy preparing the equipment for fishing.

"Neon, Lillie, guys, wake-up! Breakfast is ready!" Hilda shouted.

Neon, the eldest, is currently sleeping soundly as he just ignored his mother's call while Lillie, the youngest, is constantly trying to wake-up his sleepy brother.

"Big Brother, its timu two wayk up!" Lillie said to his brother.

"Lillie, please give me five more minutes…zzzzz…" Neon responded.

"Mommy's gwoing two get angry at us."

"Zzzzz…zzz..zzz.."

Hilda asks a favour to Hilbert.

"Honey, would you please wake-up the children?" Hilda pleads.

"Just a… second, Honey." Hilbert responds.

"Come on Hilbert, the foods going to get cold."

"Almost… finished…"

"HILBERT!"

"Yes Honey! Right away!" Hilbert jolted, running to the stairs.

Neon is still sleeping while Lillie asks help from her father's Samurott. "Samurott, kould you wake-up Big Brother?" Lillie asks Samurott. Samurott responds by nodding its head. "thyank ywou!" Lillie replies to Samurott's kindness.

Hilbert's Samurott and Hilda's Serperior has been guarding their trainers children ever since they were born. Hilda's Serperior is in charge of playing with them and taking care of them while Samurott is the one who handles the security of the children. Hilda and Hilbert were surprised on why they were like that but they were thankful for their pokemon's instincts.

Neon and Lillie share the same face and hair and hair color from their father and their eye color are the same as their mother - sky blue eyes. Neon is a natural born strategist and Lillie is a gifted musician. Neon once challenged his father in a game of chess and won without breaking a sweat, it was when he was 5 years old. Lillie's talent was discovered when she was 4 years old when she heard the Pokemon Musical that their family watched and heard her mother sing the piece that was used for the Musical, she sat on her mother's piano and played the song without any musical experiences.

Hilbert is currently in front of door of their children's room.

"Kids, time to get out of b- ouf!" just as Hilbert was about to finish his sentence, Samurott suddenly used Water Pulse on Neon but the impact was so strong that even the door was shot that it hit Hilbert on the stomach.

Lillie came running to her father. "Daddy, ar ywu alryght?" she asks her father. "Yes… I'm okay sweety…" her father replied. Hilda heard the loud noise that was coming from upstairs and hurriedly run towards the noise. She saw her husband lying on the floor while her daughter is caressing her father's back. Neon, on the other hand, is wet from Samurott's Water Pulse.

"Honey, are you alright?" Hilda asked worriedly. "I'm fine honey… no need to worry." Hilbert replied.

"Daddis fine mommy!" Lillie said to her mother. "You did a good job Lillie!" Hilda said to her daughter while patting her head. "Neon, why is it your so hard to wake-up?!" Hilda scolded her son. "I'm too tired to get out of bed Mom." Neon replied with a pouting face.

" _Sigh…_ all right. Let's just go downstairs and have our breakfast." Hilda said to her family with a face of relief.

"All right breakfast!" Neon hurriedly ran downstairs, followed by Lillie. "Wait, for me Big Brother!"

"Can you stand, Hilbert?"

"I think I can't. I need your help Hilda." Hilbert responded with a sly expression.

"Come on, Honey I _know_ you can stand."

"Hehehe, I taught I could just get a morning kiss from my wife." Hilbert kissed her wife on the forehead.

"I already gave you one this morning." Hilda replied to her husband. "What am I going to do with you?" she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm all _better_ now." As Hilbert leans his forehead with his wife.

"I'm _sure_ you are." Hilda said affectionly.

"Come on, Mom and Dad! Let's have breakfast already!"

"Mommy, Daddy, Huurry!

Neon and Lillie are so hungry that they couldn't wait for their parents to eat.

"Coming!" Hilda shouted. "Looks like the children are hungry. Let's go down, honey."

"I think so too."

 _And so the family are having their breakfast while they are planning on what are they going to do today. Suddenly, Cynthia, the champion of the Sinnoh region, knocked on the family's door._

Hilbert is walking towards the door. "Who is this?"

"It's Cynthia, Hilbert, please open the door." Hilbert opened the door.

"Oh, Cynthia, what brings you here?

"I sorry to interrupt your family vacation but there's going to be a meeting for all of the champions that is going to be held this fall."

"Why, all of a sudden?"

Hilda is curios on what's taking Hilbert. "Honey, what taking so- Cynthia! How are you?"

"There happens to be- oh, Hilda, I'm fine! Where are the children?" Cynthia replied.

"Oh, there having their breakfast. What brings you here?" Hilda inquired.

"A meeting for all of the champions this coming fall and I am currently discussing to Hilbert on why we're going to this meeting."

"Is that so, I'm sorry for the interruption." Hilda bowed her head as she apologized.

"Don't worry, its fine, Hilda." Cynthia replied.

"Yeah, honey." Hilbert comforted her wife. Hilda smiled to her husband.

"Let's get back to the topic." Cynthia reminded. "It seems all of the evil organizations are plotting up to something _big_."

"What are they up to?" Hilbert asked.

"That's up for investigation." Cynthia replied.

 _It seems our heroes are in a difficult situation. The different organizations are plotting something. What is that something? Let's find out what happens next…_

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The planning.**

 **I don't own pokemon**

 _After Cynthia, the champion of the Sinnoh region discussed the meeting to Hilbert, Hilda decided to have some alone time with her husband. They were curios on what are the evil organizations are planning to do. It is 10pm and the couple are having their discussions._

"Honey, what are they planning anyway?" Hilda asked.

"It's _quite_ rare for the evil organizations in every region to unite, isn't it?" Hilbert shared his thoughts with his wife.

"Yeah, you're right about that. I thought they work independently because they're an organization not a corporation."

"Something is very _odd_ about this situation. Anyhow, let's get some sleep. It's still our family vacation, isn't it?" Hilbert suggested.

"You're right, let's get some sleep. Let's go check on the children before we go to bed." Hilda said to her husband.

"Sure honey."

The couple went to their children's room and saw Samurott guarding the door. "Thanks buddy for always keeping them safe!" Hilbert thanked his pokemon. "Yeah, thank you Samurott. I always know the children are safe because of you. Thank you very much!" Hilda said with a smile. They gently open the door and saw Lillie hugging Serperior while his brother is already asleep.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Hilda asked her daughter. Lillie faced her mother with teary eyes. It seems that Lillie had a nightmare. "Thank you Serperior for comforting my daughter." Hilda appreciated Serperior's motherly instincts.

"Mommy, I'm scared! It was all dark and cold and then someone opened the door and I was relieved but it wasn't a good guy… there were many of them… I'm scared, Mommy!" Lillie hugged her mother very tightly and her father patted her head. Her brother woke up because of Lillie's sobs.

"Oh sorry to wake you up, Neon." His father said apologetically.

"It's alright Dad. Why are you crying Lillie?" her brother inquired.

"Your sister had a bad dream. It was a good thing we happen to be still awake." Hilda explained to her son. "Everything's okay now Lillie, Mommy's got you." Hilda whispered while she strokes her daughter's hair.

"Mommy, may I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?" Lillie asked her mother.

Hilbert and Hilda exchanged glances and Hilbert approves with a smile. " _So much for alone time…"_ he thought. Hilda giggled at her husband's expression.

"Sure sweetie, you can sleep with us tonight!" Hilda said to her daughter.

"Thank you Mommy! Goodnight big brother, Serperior and Samurott, thank you!"

"Goodnight Lil sis!" Neon said as he waves to her sister.

 _ **Later that midnight…**_

"Honey, is Lillie asleep?" Hilbert asked.

"Yes honey. Why do you ask?" Hilda answers with a sly look on her face.

"Oh nothing, just asking." He replied with embarrassment.

"Hmmm? Is that so?" Hilda pecked her husband on the lips.

"Alright, you got me. I just wanted some _alone_ time, you know?"

"I do too, honey. But we can't just do _it."_ She said to her husband while glancing at her sleeping daughter.

"Yeah, I know. This is okay too…" he is currently looking at her daughter.

"…Hey, Hon. Could you play the piano for me? I just could sleep." Hilda begged her husband.

"Anything for you, Hilda." He sat up and got out of bed.

Hilbert is at their upright piano and lifting the cover of it. "What piece would you like?" he asked.

"Maestro's choice!" she said while giving him a smile.

While he asked that question to her, he was already thinking of a piece that he would be playing and then she replied with a smile, a smile that remembers him of the piano piece that he played during their wedding reception. " _Playing Love"_ by Ennio Morricone. A piece that portrays love-at-first sight.

Hilbert began playing, although the intro is written as _rubato_ , he played it with a fast yet gentle touch and…

Hilda is watching her husband play but she can't help but close her eyes, he is currently at the climax of the piece and that part that _note_ reminded her the day of their wedding. Their friends, family and employees were there. The exchange of vows and the kiss…

Hilbert finished playing and looked at his wife, a smile on her sleeping face. Hilbert walked to her side of the bed and kissed her forehead and also kissed her daughter on the forehead. " _Mahal na mahal ko kayo…"_ he said to them. It's a Filipino language which in English means "I really, really love you both…"

 _ **At the living room…**_

Hilbert just can't sleep and he decided to go to the living room. Hilbert smiled for what he was, his son, Neon, is looking at the starry sky.

"Neon… I see, you can't sleep either huh?"

"Dad… yeah, I can't sleep. I was just thinking about your offer before we left Nuvema town."

"I see. So have you made your decision? Your plan?"

"Yes dad, I want to become your apprentice in the agency, to follow your footsteps not just to become a great detective but also a great man who is selfless, caring, and humble just like you."

Hilbert hugged his son… words cannot describe how happy he is now.

"Thank you, thank you. Your mother would also be happy to hear this." Hilbert said with a big smile on his face. "By the time you turn 12 were going to catch you first pokemon."

"Really dad? Could we also catch a pokemon for my sister?"

"Sure, why not? Your sister is going to love having a pokemon."

 _The father and son are having a wonderful moment and It seems Neon agreed to be part of their detective agency, which his father founded, the_ _ **detective agency.**_ _What lies our heroes next…_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Past.**

 **A/N: I am going to make Red and Leaf the parents of Hilda and Lance as Hilbert's adoptive father.**

 **I don't own pokemon.**

 _It is the last day of the family to spend their vacation and after this Hilbert and Hilda are going to the conference/meeting of all of the Champions. Hilbert is not only the champion of the Unova region but also the successor to the detective agency owned by his Father-in-law, Red. It seems that we get to know more about the heroes…_

"Honey, are you ready?" Hilda asked her husband.

"Just give me 10 seconds."

"Okay, just hurry! Lillie is _so_ excited." Hilda is looking at her daughter's pouting face.

"Mommy, when is daddy going to be finish?" Lillie asked irritated.

"Hahaha! Dad, Lillie really mad now." Neon added.

"HONEY, KIDS, LOOK AT THIS!" Hilbert said.

Hilbert was calling Professor Juniper asking her how the pokemon egg was. Hilda's and Hilbert's Arcanine's 3 eggs just hatched and this got Hilbert excited.

"What is it, Hilbert?"

"Yeah, dad, what's the commotion?"

"Daddy you scared me!" Lillie, who is about to cry, hugged her father.

"Sorry, Lillie, daddy just got to excited." He kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Hahaha! Way the go dad!"

"Ohh, Honey, Be careful next time."

"Sorry…"

"So, what is it?" Hilda asked.

"Congratulations! Your Arcanine's eggs just hatched." Professor Juniper said to Hilda via PC.

"REALLY?" Hilda asked the Juniper. "Yes, you would like to take a look?" Juniper asked the couple.

"DEFENITELY!" The couple replied.

The camera is now facing their Arcanine. Hilda's Arcanine, the mother, is feeding her newly hatched pups as Hilbert's Arcanine is beside it. The children is looking at the pups.

"Cute! Daddy let's go to Professor Juniper now!" Lillie suggested.

"Yeah Dad let's go!" Neon also asked his father.

Hilbert looked at his wife and Hilda responded with a nod while smiling.

"I think it's a good idea to have a picnic at Professor Juniper's place." Hilda said to her husband.

"So… does this mean were going home?" Hilbert asked his family.

"YES!" they all replied happily excited to see the new members of the family.

Hilbert hoped that he could spend some more time with his family but _certain unexpected_ events keep on coming. He was honest to himself but the happiness of his family is more important. He promised to Hilda, 11 years ago, that he would make his love ones happy no matter what happens, even if it costs his own happiness. Hilda was happy about his promise but she always reminded him that he should never forget his own happiness.

"Okay! Let's pack up, we're going home!"

The family packed their things and his Chief Investigator, Nate, was there to accompany them to Nuvema Town. Nate was once an apprentice, he joined the agency when he was 17 years old and Hilbert, his teacher, was 19 at that time. Nate is raised from a normal family and his true goal is to become the World Champion but when his father and mother both died from an illness that could never be cured, that made him pursue medicine, but his money wasn't enough to pay for his tuition fee.

It was at that time that they had a visitor Red and Hilbert, both are good friends of his father. They are asking how his aunt and uncle on how is he doing. His aunt and uncle are both good to him. Let's day there like _Spider Man's_ , Peter Parker, aunt and uncle. They are both kind and caring for him.

 _Flashback_

Nate went to the park; he wasn't in the mood to talk to people. Suddenly, someone from behind him patted him on the shoulder. He turned around and he was surprised to see the champion behind him.

"Hey there, Nate!" Hilbert greeted him. "I heard you're aiming to be champion? Is that true?"

"I _was_ aiming. Now, I'm aiming to be a doctor." He said to Hilbert with a wry smile.

Hilbert knew what Nate is going through. It is very depressing feeling to lose someone you love, especially if it is your parent. His dad was a colleague of him but not just a colleague he was his teacher in the agency. He was like a father to him.

Hilbert is an orphan, his parents both died at the same time due to protecting him during the earthquake that was caused by Kyorger and Groudon. He was at the Hoenn region at that time for their family vacation. It was Team Magma's and Team Aqua's fault. From then on, he decided to become the champion the champion of his own region from him to have the right to protect his region from having this kind of _situation_.

"I know how hard it is to lose a love one especially a parent." Hilbert said. "You don't have anyone to talk to if you have problems, when your sad and you just hide it and pretend to your friends that you're not hurt but your parents find out that your sad and you just tell them and you start to cry… it was a good thing that there is someone who will take care of us…" he remembered Lance, his adoptive father.

"Even though we're not related by blood, the bond that formed between us, love, is that matters." Lance said, as Hilbert recalled that moment when he said that. He was only 10 years old at that time and he was adopted by Lance when he was 7 years old.

While Hilbert was saying this, Nate is crying. He remembered all things, lessons, his father thought him, how to catch a pokemon, how to train and care for them. Especially that one time that where his mother was sick and he couldn't do anything but visit his mother every day in the hospital. He doesn't want his mother to see him sad, so he always faces his mother with a façade.

When he got home from the hospital, he was about to open the door when he found his father smoking at their backyard.

"Dad, I thought you were asleep?" Nate asked surprisingly. His father also has a weak body so he has to sleep 10 hours a day it's a good thing he is just working as an office man who has to work 5 hours a day and the pay is sufficient to pay for our needs.

"Oh, welcome back, Nate. I was just thinking about your mother." He looked at his son and he could see his son's face. " _His depress… I can read him like the back of my hand_." He said to his mind.

"What's the problem, Kiddo? Your mother doesn't want to see you sad you know." Nate was surprised from what his father said to him.

"I'm not sad… I'm… not… sa…" before he could finish his sentence tears began rolling from his cheeks. It was like the pouring rain, tears just keep on flowing.

"It's alright to cry once in a while it just goes to show you that you're normal. It is one of the ways of human being to release their pent up energy." He said to his son with an innocent smile…

After 4 years, his dad died…

"Nate, it's alright to cry once in a while it just goes to show you that you're normal. It is one of the ways of human being to release their pent up energy." Hilbert said to him.

Nate was surprised to what he said to him. "I would like you to take me as your apprentice! I would like to join the agency…"

 _End of flashback._

"Boss! Over here!" Nate shouted

"My, my, Honey, look it's Nate." Hilda said

"What are you talki… Hey- how are you? I haven't heard about you ever since you left for your mission." Hilbert ran towards him and gave him a ruffle on the head.

"Uncle Nate!" Neon and Lillie ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Kids! Look how much you both grown!" He said.

 _After that, the boat Nate prepared for his senior, they all went back home to Nuvema town and they have a lot of catching-up to do. What will happen next chapter…_


End file.
